


【鬼泣】【vd·nd】二度亲吻

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【鬼泣】【vd·nd】二度亲吻

如果硬是要尼禄来形容但丁的话，他会说他的叔叔像是红苹果，成熟丰腴，鲜艳多汁。  
尼禄第一次见到他的时候兼职着一份差不多是保安的工作，他的叔叔砸碎了教堂的房顶从天而降，一举一动都那样神秘而挑逗，像是红衣的贵妇，或者多情的刺客，女间谍们把夺命的小刀塞在丝袜里藏好，而他把白象牙和黑檀木挂在腰间，尼禄气急败坏的朝他扑过来的时候他挑衅一般的勾手指，硬邦邦的枪管摇摇晃晃的蹭过他的腹肌，像是某种性暗示一样。  
早该知道他不是什么好鸟。尼禄蹲在厨房里咬牙切齿，但丁和维吉尔几乎要把房顶掀掉了，之前看到的一眼是但丁半趴在桌子上，翘起白腻的屁股，任由维吉尔的阴茎顶上来贯进他的直肠里，那张实木的餐桌硬生生被两个魔人撞移了位，但丁乱扭乱叫，然后又被抓着重重的操了几十下，喉咙里呜咽着，眼泪都飙出来了。  
活该。尼禄气的疯狂抓头发，他甚至不知道自己为什么这么生气，早该知道魔人没有羞耻观的啊，能当着自己儿子甚至侄子的面干起来，他现在走出去搞不好还能分一杯羹……  
厨房外还在打桩，声音一下一下的很沉，尼禄甚至不知道自己在想些什么，他听到但丁急促的、带着哭腔骂娘的声音，于是他就像一只找着自己尾巴的狗一样原地转圈，年轻的阴茎硬的像是石头，他实在无法欺骗自己了，他真的对自己的叔叔有性欲。  
尼禄幻想维吉尔还没来得及回来，他和但丁之间只剩那么一层薄薄的、随时可以捅破的窗户纸，有一天他起来搅和面团的时候但丁很罕见的没有赖床，他睡眼惺忪的时候会想“啊原来我的侄子已经这么高了啊”，然后死皮赖脸的贴过来亲尼禄一口。  
窗户纸就这么被捅破了。  
尼禄会骂他臭不要脸，这个年纪的小伙子害羞而雀跃，压着轻浮的老家伙都不知道怎么上下其手，他只能红着脸把勺和锅扔的远远的，把但丁的衣服全扯了，摸到他甜蜜的成熟的屁股，扩张又是个老大难问题，尼禄只知道啃遍但丁全身，他还会在本能之下多吮几下乳头，以为这就是做爱的全部了。  
但丁有办法，他一向都有办法，他当着尼禄的面舔湿自己的三根手指，一根一根的往自己又紧又软的屁股里塞……  
妈的我想的这都是些什么玩意儿。尼禄抱头，时间才过去十几分钟，他觉得已经有十几个世纪了，太欺负人了，有完没完他们要干上多久，尼禄甚至考虑要不要轻飘飘的走出去假装什么都没发生，但是仅有的羞耻心告诉他不要走出这扇门，厨房就是他的小世界，不要让肮脏的大人玷污了这里。  
很快他的小世界就被玷污了。  
但丁几乎站不稳，但他依然推开了厨房的门，甚至没穿衣服，仿佛完全忽略了这里还有一个倒霉催的大活人，嘴里嚷嚷着“中场休息，维吉尔，中场休息”，然后开始翻箱倒柜的找东西。  
尼禄目瞪口呆。  
有粘稠的白色液体顺着他赤裸的屁股缝流下来，湿哒哒的一路都是，维吉尔肯定射了一发在里面，腔内的软肉都被操的翻了出来，红乎乎看起来可怜兮兮，魔人的肠道是有一定消化精液的作用的，能搞成这个惨样……尼禄几乎能想像维吉尔是怎么压着他乱扭的腰，把微凉的精液全部灌到他的腺体上。  
“你找什么……”尼禄机械的发问。  
“哈?”但丁挑眉看着他：“我的葡萄酒呢，我藏在这里那么大一罐葡萄酒呢?”  
活见鬼了哪里有葡萄酒，尼禄怀疑他是来碰瓷的。  
“没有。”  
“真没有?”  
“真没。”  
“尼禄，张嘴，我要检查。”但丁突然凑上来，饱满的胸脯隔着一层柔软的T恤衫压向尼禄，眼仁里凝固着光，慵懒的看过来，尼禄被他压到洗手池旁，顺着下巴上传来的力道，他不受控制的张开嘴唇，他感到但丁温热的手指，还有一股淡淡的汗水的咸味，他舌头上的黏膜感到但丁的指纹，但丁中指慢悠悠的拂过他的虎牙。  
“我的小伙子。”  
尼禄听到但丁用一种漫不经心的语调说，就像验收一件他与生俱来的礼物。  
口水流出来，下颚有些发干，两颊酸酸的，他把但丁给弄湿了，他没有闭上眼睛，他想吮吸那两根手指，他想掰开但丁的屁股，把自己硬的发疼的阴茎捅进去，看但丁像一滩水一样软在灶台旁边。  
“你和维吉尔中场休息多久?”尼禄口齿不清的发问。  
“别问，足够我让你虚脱了。”但丁终于把手指抽出来，带着一些津液，拂过男孩的嘴唇。  
“那你试试”尼禄有些赌气，他把牙咬得很紧，拼命的用自己热的发烫的阴茎去蹭但丁柔软的会阴，把那块柔软的皮肤蹭的肿起来，他像个不知章法这小牛犊一样乱撞，但是他与生俱来的力量感让人无法忽视，硬要说的话——维吉尔是座冰山，点燃冰山很有成就感；尼禄是硫磺泉，是火药的引信，是六千摄氏度的太阳表面，你看着他的眼睛，知道他是来征服你的，你会忍不住想要雌伏。  
插进来的那一瞬间但丁感到大脑内处有一种细微的爆鸣声，尼禄进得很顺利，之前射进去的过多的精液被强行挤了出来，胀痛的感觉直接环绕了他，他之前就被维吉尔操肿了，粘膜还充着血，现在这一下下毫无顾忌的撞击让他头皮发麻，他甚至有些想逃跑，但尼禄紧紧的环住了他的腰，用毛茸茸的短发蹭他的脖子。  
烂熟的肉壁被反复戳刺之后完全无法闭合，但丁用大腿内侧蹭过男孩鲜明的人鱼线，最后轻轻环上肌理分明的腰，尼禄好像根本没想到能在这种情况下操到他的叔叔，表情有些狰狞又有些茫然，他可能分不清自己现在是否在做梦，这样香艳的梦，好像下一个瞬间他就会醒来，无所适从的从他的床上坐起来，但丁依然觉得他还没长大，他们会保持着一个宽阔而冷漠的距离。  
“嘿嘿嘿，小子！慢点儿……我就在这，不会跑……好吗?”但丁不耐烦的揪他的头发，反而被整个抱住狠狠的插了几十下，被过多刺激的腺体一下子迎来了高潮，狂热而无情，但丁几乎要弹起来了却还是被压在原处操，脚趾迅速蜷起来，眼眶里直接就滚出泪水。  
小狗。小疯狗。但丁浑身发软，尼禄可没那么多经验，他不是维吉尔，不会知道这时候要停下来，礼貌性的停下来，等对方的不应期过去；这像是互相打架也是有规则的，不能在对方倒地的时候来个上勾拳，很欺负人的，但是小疯狗管不了那么多，他把软绵绵的但丁锁在怀里，没有任何顾忌的操他，像是要在梦醒之前给自己留下足够的回甘，抱着人一句话都不说，离的太近了，但丁甚至能看到他脸上细细小小的金色绒毛。  
“你快把我捅穿了啊……”但丁无力的呻吟，他的屁股已经Spider家族的两个混蛋捅的发麻，尼禄太认真了，每一次撞击阴茎都毫无阻碍的插入结肠瓣，把那个濡糯的入口顶开，流出来的水把他们相连的部分弄得湿透了，他感觉尼禄可以直接顶到他的肚脐，把他的肚子顶起一个心惊胆战的弧度，一种晕眩感朝他袭来，他不知道怎么安慰尼禄，他吹水说可以搞得毫无经验的小伙子虚脱，他自己却先虚脱了。  
“不要可怜我、”尼禄一字一顿，他糊涂了，甚至不知道自己下一句说什么，他只能埋头操但丁又紧又软的小穴，咬他裸露在外的肩峰，可是但丁听懂了他在说什么——尼禄说他已经成熟了。  
他也已经学会承担，并且有了责任感，他已经是一个好男孩了，维吉尔能做到的他也能做到，而且必须做到，这已经变成了一种筹码，要么毁掉他，要么成就他。  
这就是他所有的宣战了，性上的，灵魂上的，连他自己都从未察觉到的宣战。爱是不能够被转移或者被分享的，恶魔更是如此，他们就是这样的生物，独占欲不输于狡猾而渺小的人类，他们可以随时把自己的配偶拖回巢穴锁起来，交媾，产卵，一次又一次宣告主权一般的操对方。  
但丁在他身上看到成熟的罪恶已及明晃晃的占有欲，但是他并不害怕，因为他是在维吉尔的这种眼神中长大的，恶魔们发情的时候只有配偶才能安抚他们，但丁像是一口苹果味的镇定剂，得长期服用，并且成瘾。  
硕大的阴茎头部反复挺撞，但丁觉得下一秒就会被撞碎，或者是他的腺体就快被压坏了，但他的身体生来就是用来承受这些快感的，那种会被撑坏的感觉让他更兴奋，放荡的本能让他忍不住敞开身体让尼禄操的更深，来——撕碎我，过多的快感让他直不起腰，包括快要被捅穿肚子的恐惧感，他缩在比他更小的孩子的怀里哭的一塌糊涂。  
尼禄只能反过来亲吻他。  
中场休息的太久，维吉尔满脸烦躁的系着睡袍从顶楼走下来，但丁浑身无力的扒着水槽，看起来被操的快要吐了，尼禄像个傻狗一样抱着他准备继续，他根本看不出来但丁是真的快要被他操的崩溃了。维吉尔看到这一幕简直想笑。  
玩脱了吧。  
但丁无力的朝哥哥挥手，用口型说管管你儿子。  
维吉尔费了一些力气才把他们完全分开，鬼知道尼禄射进去多少，那根把但丁操死去活来的阴茎拽出来时发出非常响亮的“啵”的一声，然后乳白色的精液几乎喷溅了出来，把瓷砖弄得非常糟糕，尼禄终于意识到发生了什么，他的脸就像是被几十个心脏同时泵血一样肉眼可见的开始变红。  
“我……我不是故意的，但丁?”  
但丁被维吉尔扶住了，他连站都站不稳，维吉尔替他开口说：“把自己弄干净，我带他去洗澡。”  
但丁被抱到浴室里的时候恢复了一些，皱着眉头说维吉尔什么都不行，精子质量还是可以的；维吉尔忍着把但丁拍到瓷砖上的冲动，装好橡胶管，打开水龙头，塞到但丁合不拢的括约肌里。  
但丁被温热的水柱冲的张牙舞爪，维吉尔连着冲洗起了三次，用手指勾开通红的肠壁，那里已经充血的惨不忍睹，每当用指腹按压一下，但丁的小腹都会经不住的抽搐一次。  
“怎么样维吉尔?你还想再来?”  
维吉尔摇头，“我不是尼禄，我不会……”  
但丁把他推在浴缸里，手指比在唇缝上，做了一个禁声的手势，他抬起还带着抓痕的屁股，摇摇晃晃的悬在维吉尔挺起来的阴茎上，露出那种招牌般的恶劣的笑容，用带着水珠的手指拍维吉尔那张冷漠如同石膏雕塑般的脸，直到那张脸挂上一些狼狈的神色。  
“不想要?得了吧老哥，你现在硬的都能撬啤酒瓶了吧?”  
他努力坐起来，穴口翁张着，最深处的腺体燥热着，开始流下一些透明发腥的液体浇到柱头上“你别勉强”维吉尔握着他的腰，但丁咬牙慢慢的往下坐，被过度操弄的肠肉再一次被迫分开，肿胀的黏膜一寸一寸的被劈开，维吉尔觉得自己无法发声了，他控制着自己不要耸腰插上去，而是慢慢的慢慢的等着弟弟坐下来，眼神像是要把他吃掉。  
一直到整根没入的那一刻，但丁所有的力量几乎都用在打颤上，维吉尔知道他的弟弟是最好的，他知道他会全部吞进去的，现在但丁那对致命的大腿正无力的垂在他的侧腰，连肌肉都像是两团奶油构成的云，他抱着他的那团云自下而上的操，看但丁半闭着眼睛，那样的信任自己。  
当他抱着但丁挺腰贯穿那条湿软多汁的肉缝时，但丁扬起柔软的项颈，腰被掐住了，带着肚皮上那些吃垃圾食品堆起的一层柔软的脂肪，还有他常吃的草莓奶昔那种到大脑皮层的甜，一股脑的涌过来，他的内部紧紧的缩起来，感受到热度，迷迷糊糊的说自己快要死了，维吉尔知道他不会有事，甚至摸着他的肚子告诉他，我要插到你的结肠里去了，在肚脐的下方轻轻的点了一下。  
但丁柔软的皮肤裹在浴室里昏黄的灯下，很像流着蜂蜜的河谷——喘息，还有一些泪水，那不能被称之为性感，而是一种从未表露过的脆弱的美，可以被抓在手心爱抚的脆弱……花洒上浇下温暖的水流，维吉尔的心在这层有但丁的光影里逐渐模糊。  
这次洗的格外的长，但丁真的脱力了，维吉尔只好提着他的膀子，用拎小鸡的姿势把他拎起来，给他披好浴巾，把他带到沙发上，尼禄穿着热裤裹着一层床单，用一种很复杂的眼神看他们两个，好像在怪他把但丁压榨的太过分了。  
维吉尔还没怎么学会当一个尴尬的老父亲，在这之前他首先要学会当一个背锅的冤大头，但是此时此刻他无话可说，罪魁祸首瘫在沙发上抬不起手指，颐气指使的要求他们父子俩中的一个去给他削个水果。


End file.
